Konoha The Welcoming Village?
by weissdevil
Summary: this is my first fanfiction ever posted in English so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Few months after the war all of our favourite teenaged shinobi of Konoha meet once again for a scpecial occasion - new Hokage is chosen. I do not own Naruto or any characters we all owe them to Kishimoto :)
1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful night in Konoha, lights shone bright and above them stars covered every inch of black sky. Moon was nearly invisible due to its leanness. Streets were crowded with people dressed in their finest clothings. This was one very important day for all of them. New Hokage has been elected and this meant that the night would be a long one. Long and full of happiness.

Only one man wasn't quite happy. And that person was no one else than Naruto Uzumaki the war hero. He was sitting at Ichirakus with bored Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru wasn't only bored with the party which was taking place all around them but mainly with loud friend of his.

'Don't you think that it could and should be me?' Naruto asked while eating another bowl of ramen. 'I mean I am the hero, am I not, dattebayo'

'Naruto it's only a matter of time when you get to get your own face carved on this mountain so be patient for once in your life' Nara looked to the stars. He was liked the sky in the day more because of clouds on which he could stare for hours, but even he couldn't not appreciate the view. 'And aren't you happy for your sensei?'

'Of course I am!' Came the answer, too quick and too loud again. 'But I just wish it was time for me, you know. I've been waiting for this my entire life for gods sake' and the bowl was empty. This was his fourth and at least he felt full. 'Now lets go to our friends. I can tell that you don't want to sit there alone with me for any longer' Naruto laughed. They were planning to meet others at barbecue place but Naruto needed to eat ramen earlier. When two shinobis got to their destination all of the others were there talking and laughing. Everybody but two. First one was Sasuke Uchicha who all knew was somewhere far away from the village, and the other one was Hinata Hyūga.

'Where is Hinata?' Immediately asked Naruto. He became more protective of her after the war.

'She said she'll be late' Kiba said while playing with Akamaru.

'But you didn't, you little brat' Sakura pointed a finger at the blonde with accusations. 'What stopped you two?'

'Ahhh... Sakura-chan...' Naruto hesitated with the answer because he already knew how she would react. 'We went to Ichirakus' he let the breath out. Sakura looked at him disapprovingly but said nothing to Narutos surprise.

Hinata was standing by one of the newest tombstones in the cemetery. She has already put flowers on it and cleaned the area around it.

'Today's the day that Kakashi-sensei became our new Hokage, you know' she whispered. Her old habit of stuttering was gone, has been since the war ended. 'Everybody's meeting tonight too. And everything looks pretty good' she stopped talking for a while and then added 'But we all miss you Neji. Hana is still crying at nights and she thinks I don't hear her. And I pretend not to, although as you know we have very thin walls at the compound. I wish she would come to me, but she tries to be more and more like father and showing tears to anybody is not what father would do' she smiled sadly. 'I must be going for now but I'll be here the day after tomorrow to add some new flowers. Maybe there will be sunflowers this time' Hinata looked for the last time at the name on the grave and left.

Unlike Shikamaru Hinata liked nights better than days. She fell in love with that nights view. Everything was so warm and welcoming. That's what she loved most about Hidden Leaf Village. She cared for every person in it. There was no other place on earth where she felt this way - this was her home, her safe place. Well maybe not so safe remembering the invasion of Pain but still - home. That might be strange because in her clans compound she didn't feel that way. It's like behind these walls was an iceberg. Even more so after Neji died. Even her father felt it but no one could do anything about it so they just let it be.

Hinata walked slowly, enjoying the atmosphere, when someone nearly turned her over. It was someone she did not expect to see. Sasuke Uchicha came back. She smiled at him.

'Hello' he looked at her suprised. 'I bet you don't remember me. Hinata' she introduced herself.

'I do remember you. I'm just surprised you said anything to me' he said bluntly.

'Oh' she was surprised. Sasuke was well known person in all shinobis world because his past and the war but she wasn't. She didn't remember talking to him even once in her life. 'While you're in town maybe you would like to come meet with Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and the others at the barbecue restaurant. I'm actually going there now' lack of stuttering wasn't the only one thing that has changed in her. Over past few months she grew more confident with herself. Sasuke eyed her for few seconds.

'Thanks I might meet you there but I need to do something first' with that he was gone and Hinata walked him away with her eyes. Then she walked the other way to the restaurant.

Sake has already been working its 'miracles' on the friends sitting at the table. Rock Lee was the only one not drinking because he knew what effects alcohol has on him. And because he was the only sober person at the table he saw Hinata first. When he told everybody she was there the crowd became even more loud with happy greetings. Naruto hugged her in welcome (he didn't know the boundaries sober so drunk he was even worse). Hinatas cheeks blushed a little. What didn't change was her feelings towards the boy. Or maybe they have changed but didn't disappear completely.

'Hina what took you so long?' He asked her while sitting back on.

'I needed to do something first' talking about visiting graves wasn't what kept the party going so she decided not to. 'I've met someone on the way here and invited him so we might have another person at the table' she didn't want to get Sasukes former team members hopes up so she also didn't tell who was that someone. And as expected nobody asked any questions. Only Shikamaru had questioning face but not five seconds after he decided that he didn't really care.

And so the meeting was going. Hinata drank a little but wasn't drunk when after nearly two hours black figure came to their table.

'Oh so you made it' she said smiling kindly

'Hn' was his answer. Now everybody at the table was looking at the newcomer with surprise. Even Naruto was speechless for a second. That made Hinata giggle a bit.

'Sa-Sasuke?' He said at last 'You're back at the village? Come sit with us' he turned his drunk head to sill amused Sakura 'what a surprise huh?!' Hinata could tell he was happy, Sakura was too even more than Naruto to be honest.

'How did you know we were here?' She asked finally

'Hinata invited me when I bumped into her on my way to Kakashi' he answered simply taking a sip of sake. _I'll need it._ He fought. Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea after all. Everybody but Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and this guy Sai were so amused to see him that theirs jaws might as well be on the flor. 'Than you by the way' he said to the girl sitting next to Aburame and Inuzuka guys. In reply she only smiled politely.

'How long are you staying in Konoha hm?' Naruto asked.

'I don't know. Till I get bored I think'

'Bored?!' Naruto laughed 'If everybody left as soon as they get bored then Shikamaru wuolud leave when he was four' Nara only shook his had not wanting to argue with drunk Naruto. 'So maybe you could help rebuilding village. We've been doing it since the war but there is still plenty to do' and so everybody talked first about things to be done with the village and after that even Sasuke was drunk and fun was back.

That night was really long for everybody. Long and mostly happy.

 **Okay so this is my very first story ever to be published in English.**

 **I'd really love to hear what you think about it and if I should write another chapters.**

 **Constructive criticism is always helpful and I'm only starting so I could use some tips.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it**

 **xo**


	2. Chapter 2

He had one huge hangover, bigger than ever, so as soon as he got up he went straight to the kitchen and drunk 3 glasses of water. Not everything went as planned. Mainly Sasukes arrival wasn't planed but things could get worse than few minutes of amusement and silence. To be honest he was quite surprised that there wasn't any fighting. That would definitely be 'troublesome' as Shikamaru would say.

What surprised Naruto even more was the fact that Hinata was the one to invite him. He didn't know they knew each other. Well of course Hinata knew about Sasuke but he couldn't remember Sasuke ever talking with Hinata in the past. He decided not to think about it anymore because it was almost noon and he could hear his stomach speaking, demanding for food.

What's better for hangovers than ramen? Nothing. Definitely nothing. In fact there was nothing better than ramen whenever for Naruto so soon after getting showered he was waiting for his bowl of paradise. On the way he met Sakura, who had even worse headache, and asked her to come with him. Surprisingly she agreed. Sakura really hadn't anything other to do. Unlike Naruto she did think about Hinata inviting Sasuke over to the party. She was still in love with dark haired shinobi. They talked a little after the war, he promised to come back. Being jealous of Hinata was so ridiculous that she felt ashamed. Hyūga was one of her best friends and she knew exactly how Sakura felt towards Sasuke and Hinata was the last person who would do something to hurt her friends. Everybody knew that even someone as dense as Naruto who actually was just asking her a question that she didn't quite hear.

'Are you even listening to me, huh?' He asked louder waving in front of her face.

'Uh, sorry I got lost in my thoughts. what were you saying?' Naruto looked at her a bit annoyed.

'I asked: why do you think Sasuke came back'

'I don't know. Something important probably. Better question is when he will go away again' she said both angry and sad at the fought of it.

'Maybe he'll stay for longer this time, you konw. Now that Kakashi-sensei is Hokage' Sakura laughed as if he had told the best joke ever. 'What?!'

'You are so naive that it's almost impossible' and so they continued on talking. When they finished their meal Naruto walked Sakura home.

'We've got to train together some time. I almost forgot how it hurts to be punched by you, dattebayo' Sakura looked at him smiling.

'Yeah, we can meet tomorrow morning. Today all I need is my bed for the rest of the day'

'Understood, see you' he turned around and walked home with his hands in pockets. Sakura remembered what it was like a few years back. When everything was just so easy and simple. All she could think of back then was how to impress Sasuke. She really underestimated Naruto when they were younger but now she knows he was, is and always will be her best friend. Sometimes she was curious how it would be to be his girlfriend but every time she ended up thinking about her first love so she decided that being with Naruto is out of question no matter how much better this future looked in her imagination. She simply couldn't love him that way. She hide under her pillows and gone to sleep.

Hinata, Kina and Shino were supposed to meet at training grounds an hour ago but Kiba wasn't still here so they trained alone. It wasn't easy due to their fighting styles. Hinata was better in close combat, Shinzo in long distance. After another unfinished match they decided that it was no use.

'Maybe we should go check on Kiba-kun?' Hinata asked her teammate.

'I think he is still in his bed with massive hungover. He drunk his ass the other night' Shino and Hinata were almost nothing like each other. Only thing they had in common was that they cared for Kiba, their sensei and hers daughter. They also cared for each other very much. It seemed that this was enough for them to be really close friends. Their team was always the closest one. Both boys acted as if Hinata was their little sister and she too treated them as family or even closer.

'Oh come on Shino-kun. We don't have nothing better to do' she insisted. After few seconds of analyzing the situation Shino agreed.

Inuzuka family was really loud. Kibas mother was on the mission but his older sister was home. Hinata and Shino could hear her and Kiba yelling. They were constantly fighting. Hinata giggles. In secret she wanted her and her sister to have relationship like her teammates. During the war Inuzuka siblings would have their back and both knew they would give their life to protect the other but they haven't said it, not even once, still there was love in their hearts.

Shino was the one to knock on the door. 'Will you at least open the door you moron?' They heard angry voice. Kiba looked at them with wide simle. Not even pretending he was sorry for abandoning them at training.

'Oh don't stand here, come on in' he opened the door further for them. 'Because of my beloved sister I got up only half an hour ago' he looked in direction of the other room.

'You are old enough to wake up by yourself' said Shino calmly.

'That's what I was saying the whole time!' They heard Hana screaming.

'Even you against me?' Kiba whispered. 'How was training?'

'Useless to be honest' Hinata said. 'How are you?'

'Good. I slept long enough not to have hungover' he laughed. 'But Hinata what's up with you inviting Sasuke? That was the most unexpected thing ever'

'I met him on my way and I suppose it was nice to tell him about the meeting. Naruto and Sakura are his friends after all' she explained while petting Akamaru an Hanas dogs. 'It wasn't terrible I hope'

'No. But Narutos face was unforgettable! I haven't seen him in such shock since first part of chunin exam when we got to know we all passed'

'He's been more suprised than then you know' Shino said.

'You do know how to ruin good conversation Shino. Why are we even sitting inside? It's quite nice day outside. We should go eat something'

'We've already eaten lunch Kiba-kun. But I was really hoping we could go check that new dango place'

'Dango it is!' Kiba got up from bed.

They didn't make it to their destination because Hokage wanted to see them.

Kakashi wasn't sure he could ever get used to being called 'Hokage-sama'. This whole thing was only because Naruto needed more time to prepare himself but Kakashi wished it was over. This was only his first day but he's already assigned missions to 6 teams and signed countless pages. Now in front of him we're two grown man. Their mission wasn't quite easy and needed more than those two. Well mybe not for force power but for tracking skills so they waited for three other.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino arrived in few minutes surprised to see Naruto and Shikamaru there. Five wasn't usual number of people for one mission.

'Now that all you are here I can tell you what the mission is about. You will meet with teams from other countries in Suna in 6 days. You are all going to track Kabuto. We suspect that he isn't really done fighting. Recently he has escaped from Konoha. Anbu members lost track of him near the border with Country of Rice. We all know that Orochimaru had his special 'patients' and not all of them were found so it is possible that they are with Kabuto. All the other information will be given to you in Suna. You should leave the day after tomorrow' he didn't assign Sakura to this mission because Sasuke was back and wanted to give them time to talk. Shikamaru was the most intelligent person in his age, Naruto was simply Naruto and the others were really extraordinary tracking ninjas with good abilities of fighting. 'Shikamaru will lead this team. You can leave now'

'Hai' said four and left but Naruto stayed

'Congratulations on becoming Hokage sensei' he smiled showing all his teath 'I see that you already hate it'

'So you better hurry with your training Naruto'

'I am. Soon I'll be the one to give you missions!'

'I'll be retired then so nope. You won't have this opportunity. Now go I need to finish some paperwork'

'Why Sasuke came back?' Naruto asked quickly.

'He wanted to tell me about these patients of Orochimaru I told you about' he wasn't suprised that Naruto asked about Sasuke. Although Uchicha wasn't missing nin anymore he still didn't want to stay near his friends and that hurt them, especially Sakura.

'Oh okay so I'll be going now. See you later' with that he was gone. Both knew that Kakashi didn't tell him all the truth but they let it be for now.

 **This is chapter two. No Sasuke in this one but there will be more of him in the future. I hope you liked it**

 **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto met Sakura at training grounds at 7. They started with simple warm up and after that they began their sparring. Naruto knew that Sakura was propably the most powerful woman in all Konoha. Her punch could completly destroy whole tree and ground. Taking punch from her was nearly deadly for most people. She helped them a lot during the war not only as medic. But even with this kind of power she couldn't copare to his Sage mode with Kuramas chakra. There was only one person who could compare to him alone and that was Sasuke with his dojutsu. Although not using Sage mode during fight with Sakura was enough. She was capable of fighting him and sometimes bitting the crap out of him. She made her way through his clones and punched him straigt into face. He then called it her win.

'I'm leaving for a mission tommorrow. To Suna' he told her after drinking some water.

'Oh, who with?' she was suprised that Kakashi send Naruto on a mission without her and Sai. They were team after all.

'Shikamaru and team 8. Sasuke is still in town. You could try talking to him when we are gone' after years of chasing after Sakura, Naruto grew out of love for her (if you can call that affection love) and now cheered for her and Sasuke. He saw the way she looked when Sasukes name poped up in the conversation and wanted his friend to be happy, he also was sure that Sakura like no one else could make Sasuke quite happy. Uchicha cared for her even if he didn't admit it, he saw how powerful she was during the war. After their battle, after losing their arms, that was she who saved them from death. During that battle something in Sasuke have changed. He was no longer full of rage and hate as if it all was gone with their chakra.

'I was thinking about talking to him, you know. But I think it's time for him to do something. I'm not saying he's got to vow his love to me, but I DO need him to do something. Till this moment it was allways me talking, doing, worrying. Not anymore. I'd rather be alone than with someone who can't even come talk to me' She did put a lot of thought into it. Making this promise to herself wasn't easy and hurt but it was necessary.

'I understand' was all Naruto said to that. 'Do you want me to speak to him about it?' as soon as he imagined th conversation he felt uncomfortable.

'No Naruto. It has to be his idea' she smiled. 'But I'd like to see this. You two talking about feelings and all' their eyes locked and both started laughing.

* * *

Sasuke was up early. He stayed at some dirty motel away from centre of the city. Not because he had no money, but because he didn't like crowded places and wanted some privacy even if it meant staying in such an obscure room with even worst bathroom. Seeing his friends the other night was quite good. He've missed Naruto and his loud mouth. There was only one thing that bothered him. And frankly that was Sakura who didn't look him in the eye the whole time. During his last jouney he had spent some time thinking about her, them. He was aware of her feelings and knew that he hadn't been good for her. That was an understatment. He'd been quite awful towards her. And now he didn't know what to do with this. She clearly was masochistic to still love him afer all this shit. The only person he could talk to about this was Naruto but only a thought of this made his eye twitch. Maybe she will come to talk to him soon. Then he will improvise. He decided that it was it and started his morning routine which contained few excercises before shower and after that simple, small beakfast. He was quite accustomed to lack of his arm. He considered it his punishment and reminder. At first it was hard, but after some time he've learnt to do even complicated seals and now he nearly couldn't remember how it was before. For some time he thought about asking Sakra to replace his arm with the new one but he couldn't do that not after all he's done.

He needed to train. Alone. So he went to training grounds but there were peple already. Not only some people, this were his former teammates. They were laughing loudly about something. He stepped out of the wall of trees and was spotted immediately. Sakura instantly became silent and Naruto waved to him.

'How are you?' Naruto asked when he came to them.

'Ok.' he looked at him. 'Aren't you supposed to be training in here, not laughing your asses of?'

'Oh, we are done with our training for today. I'm leaving for mission tommorrow so you two can train together' Sakura glowered at him.

'Yeah, why not' she muffled. 'Only say when. I've got a lot of work at the hospital.'

'I'll be in toutch. Where are you going for that mission?'

'First Suna, then I don't really know' Sasuke knew what the mission was about as soon as he heard "Suna". 'Are you going to be here when I come back?'

'Probably' he responded.

'We'll let you train' Sakura got up and walked away. Naruto soon followed her.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting at branch with his best friend Choji. Clouds were moving through the sky calmly. Some people thought that he looked at them to see some shapes but no. He just liked this stilness. They were talking about different types of fries. Choji recently grew to love them because of one particular kunoichi named Karui. After the war they kept in touch and sometimes visited each other. Shikamaru was trully happy for his friend. He didn't quite understand what he saw in her but that didn't matter. All woman were troublesome. Once he planned to marry untroublesome women but then he met Temari. She was from Suna and they were in charge of chunin exam once. With all his inteligence he couldn't undersant her, and most of all couldn't understand himself and his affection towards her. She was powerful, inteligent but mainly full of trouble. But it didn't matter once they met. He was never bored with her, never wanted her not to be. Ino was terified by the thought of them finding love before her. But now she spent more and more time with Sai who was so strange that even became funny for Shikamaru. When he compared relationships of his teammates he couldn't decide which was stranger. Probably Chojis.

'So when do you come back from this mission exactly?' Choji asked out of the blue.

'I don't know. It might take a while because of the lack of informations we were given. Maybe we will know something new once we get to Suna. What is strange is that there will be a lot of people assigned to this mission so it can't be easy or short' he sighed

'I thought that it would be over. You know. This whole Kabuto thing'

'We all did Choji but I don't think there will ever be complete peace' peace was hard matter. After the war every country claimed that there was peace but there always will be some people wanting more power and this led to war. One person could do so much destruction that it worried him.

'I wish it was possible, but i guess you're right Shikamaru' Choji always thought of his friend as of the most intelligent person on earth. Intelligent and kind. It wasn't as visible but Shikamaru never categorised anybody befor he got to know them and if asked he would always help someone in need. He was his idol to be honest.

'I must be going if I want to prepare for mission. We're leaving tommorrow at 8. When I come back we need to go to this barbecue place once again' he got up slowly and walked towards his home. He to did think highly of Choji. He has grew a lot since their academy times. He doubted himself but Shikamaru never did doubt him. Choji was more inteligent than everybody thought, more powerful and more sensitive. He was his best friend of all.

* * *

Hinata walked through the village with smile on her face. She stepped into flower shop which belonged to Yamanaka family. Currently Ino was in charge of it.

'Hi Hinata!' she was welcomed from entrance 'What brings you here today?'

'I'd like to buy bunch of sunflowers for Neji' she said smiling sadly. 'I won't be able to give him any flowers in a while'

'I've heard about you going on a mission with Shikamaru. I'm quite disappointed that I have to stay here. I havn't been on a mission since forever!' she said while taking 5 sunflowers from water and packing them for Hinata. 'You miss him, huh?'

'Yes, very much so' Hinata took a big breath.

'I know what you feel' Ino saddened. She lost her father in the war and was devastated by this. 'I think sunflowers would make him really happy. They look especially beautiful today I've just recieved them two hours ago. Here you go. This time it'll be on the house. Consider it good luck gift' she smiled at Hinata. They haven't been really close friends in the past but over the years all of the girls started meeting once a month and knew each other better now. Ino was sometimes angry at Hinata because of her shyness. Angry because she knew how she felt about Naruto and wanted her to be more confident of herself. But now it seemed as if this love was slowly disapearing. Maybe it only seemed like that but Ino was sure that something has changed in her friend recently.

'Oh, thank you very much. I owe you coffee than' she took flowers and said words of goodbye to Ino.

She didn't spend much time at the cemetery this time but promissed to herself that she will come here as soon as she gets back. There was one other thing to do before going back home. She needed new set of kunais and shurikens and knew exactly the person to visit.

TenTen've spent almost all of her days in her fathers shop. In the backyard there was place to train. That's what she was doing at that moment. War took her spirit away. Lee and Gai-sensei had been trying to cheer her up constantly but nothing could. She wasn't on any mission since they came back. She couldn't because medics wouldn't allow her. So all she was doing was selling weapons and train with weapons. She heard ring at the shop so she came inside. She saw Hinata picking something.

'Hi Hinata. What do you need' her voice was hallow. No emotions in her face. Nejis death had taken it's mark not only at Hinata.

'Hi TenTen. Just these' she put kunais and shurikens at the desk. 'I also wanted to go with you for icecreams if you'd like to' Hinata was one of very few people with who TenTen ever gone out. 'We could train sometime too. I don't know when I'll come back but I'll give you a message'

'We can go for icecreams now if you want to' TenTen was actually suprised of her own words. Hinata lightened up.

'Yes sure. That would be great' she smiled. So TenTen closed shop and they both wend to the centre. They sat outside and talked about small topics as new Hokage.

'Hinata how do you cope with this?' TenTen looked at her.

'I don't think Neji would like us not to be happy, you know. I try to be the best kind of myself for him and for me to. That's not easy and I didn't love him the way you did but I know you can come out of this emptiness' she really didn't know what to say. This topic was like mine field.

'I'll try. But I can't see how this could work.'

'We can work on this together. You know I'm here for you anytime... Well anytime but the time I'm on the mission' now she actually regretted that she was leaving.

'I need to do this alone for now. But I appreciate it. You and Lee are really only people who understand me. Sakura is analyzing everything I say like even outside the hospital she is still a doctor' she was angry at the memory of few times Sakura came to her. Hinata stood up and hugged her friend not knowing what to say.

'You can always come to me' she repeted herself. Few minutes later they separated and Hinata went home thinking about her friend. Maybe everythng will work out after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura came to see Naruto off but he wasn't there yet. Only Hinata and Shikamaru were standing at the gate so she went to them. They were discussing their travel plan.

'Hi Sakura' Shikamaru said and Hinata smiled at her. 'We should get there in 3 days tops and we'll have one day till the mission starts. I've already made sure that there will be place for us to sleep' he finished talking to Hinata. She nodded and turned towards Sakura.

'Are you here to see Naruto-kun? He should be there in a second' she looked at the road and saw her two teammates and Akamaru but not Naruto.

'He better not be late because we really need to get going' Shikamaru checked his watch. '7 minutes'

'I'm sure he'll make it in time. He isn't usually late' Sakura assured him. And as said they saw blond ninja running.

'Hi guys. Oh Sakura you came to see us before we are gone' he grinned and pulled her away from the rest. 'I need full report on how are things with Sasuke when I get back. See you Sakura'

'Good luck everyone!' She screamed and walked away. Full report he said. But she wasn't sure that there would be anything to say. She didn't believe that Sasuke would speak to her out of his own fee will and didn't want to get her hopes up. Her shift at the hospital was starting in half hour so she went straight there. Ino was here today too. She didn't work as much as Sakura but from time to time she needed break from flowers. They began their round together. Checking on patients took Sakuras thoughts away from disturbing problem.

At lunch break Ino sat with her. She looked at Sakura curiously.

'Why are you so off today? Does this have something to do with Sasuke?'

'It does but I can do nothing about it. Right now everything's in his hands' she hoped she wouldn't have to explain this.

'But you know that he is really dense in this matter? And I don't think he even know what you expect him to do.' Ino looked at her best friend. The two of them had a lot of history together even before they started talking with others from their group. Sakura was really helpful right after the war. Blonde wasn't even sure if she would be able to go out of her apartment every morning if it wasn't Sakura who dragged her out every time she doubted herself. and now was the time to pay back. 'But he will' she said and went away.

She didn't have to look for Sasuke long. She was trained kunoichi after all. That and Sasuke wasn't trying to hide himself from anyone. He sensed her from long distance.

'You do know you have to talk to her right?' she didn't even bother with saying hello.

'And that is your business how?' he didn't like her in academy and it wasn't about to change. too loud and too arrogant for his nerves.

'She is my friend. That's how. And you will not ignore her if I have something to say.' She did have something to say didn't she?

'I'm not ignoring her in any way. And she is fully capable of telling me what's on her chest on her own' he was waiting for it to be honest.

'Oh right. And you think everybody is like you huh? That she isn't here because she doesn't want to? because she has something better to do? You really are denser than I thought' she turned away pissed. Who does he think he is?

After Ino had stormed out Sasuke let the breath out. He didn't like this conversation, not at all. But maybe this annoying woman did have a point. It wasn't like Sakura not to talk to him. Before he had left she was all over him and now it seemed as she avoided him. Maybe he really should talk to her.

They've stopped for a night. Kiba with Shikamaru were on the first watch. They weren't talking. Not because they didn't know each other very well but because they were exhausted. Jumping from tree to tree for almost 9 hours with very few stops for food and water wasn't easy but nessecary if they wanted to make it to Sunday fast. After 3 hours it was Hinatas and Shinos time. Both were still half asleep when they sat in front of the tent but soon the fire was getting smaller and they had to collect some wood. Chilly air woke them up completely.

'Hinata I need to ask you about something' she was surprised. Shino wasn't usually the one asking questions.

'What is it Shino-kun?' he looked quite uncomfortable with the upcoming topic.

'You know that we are both in those clans that hold a lot of power in and outside the village. My father just like yours is some kind of chief in it and I am supposed to take his place sometime. I thought that this sometime is far away but recently I got to know it's going to be in next two or three years. And now another topic came to discussion between me and my father. He wants me to find myself a future wife. If I won't he will do it for me' this was the longest dictum she have heard from him in forever. And she didn't know what to say to him. She had similar problem herself. 'I know someone, you know? And I think that this someone likes me, but I can't bring that person home. I don't know how to say it. You and Kiba are my best friends but about this I'd rather not talk with Kiba.' Hinata already knew what was going on. She have suspected that since few months.

'I think that you don't have to be head of your clan to be happy and to make your father happy. I suppose you don't really want this position. You've got to decide what you want and need Shino-kun. Love is hard. I haven't met anybody who had it easy way. But maybe it's worth more than what your father wants for you. At least that's what I've been telling myself' Shino was glad that Hinata could see right through people sometimes. Her empathy was enormous and now he actually thanked all the gods for it.

'And what about you?' he saw one little wrinkle forming between her eyebrows.

'I don't know anymore. It's different than it was before. I still didn't quite let go of this feeling but maybe it isn't ment to be.'

'Look at the time. I think I'm much more tired than you are so you can stay with Naruto before Shikamaru wakes up.' Hinata turned her head towards him quickly. Was he playing some kind of matchmaker?

'He can't be serious' she whispered. But soon Naruto crowded out of tent with his eyes still closed. _So he was serious_ she thought.

'Oh Hinata! Aren't you going inside for some more sleep? You've got to be tired' she wasn't, not anymore.

'Oh no, no. I can stay. Extra it seems as if you could fall asleep here so I'm going to stay' she wanted her voice to sound playfully.

'I've never slept on my watch' he said pretending to be offended.

'Never? I have to ask Sakura-chan about it when we come back' she laughed.

'Maybe once or twice.' he admitted. Joking along with him was easy for her since she's lost her shutter. 'I bet that you have never done it, huh?'

'Well no. I don't need much sleep. Kiba needs it more than me' back when Naruto was away with Jiraya, her team spent a lot of time travelling and she stayed longer only for Kiba to get some more sleep. Kurenai-sensei didn't say anything about it because she admired their relationship. All three of them were like siblings by choice, well choice theirs and Hokages.

'Everybody needs a good sleep. Even you.' Naruto looked at her with grin on his face. But she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were looking at something far away. After the war when there hadn't been any enemies to fight Naruto'd had a lot of time to think about his friends. When it came to Hinata he couldn't stand thinking about her because he had felt regret. But then he remembered what had happened when Pain had attacked Konoha. He remembered her words and what he had felt when he'd thought that she was dead. And after that during the war when everybody got stuck in Mugen Tsukuyomi he sensed her disappearing chakra and wanted to save her. For now he only wanted to protect her from everything. She was the kindest person alive and he didn't want to see her in pain because she didn't deserve it. She've changed a lot. Still shy but not that much, she didn't faint or shutter anymore. There was something else different about her that he couldn't specify, something in her whole being changed as if she had slouched the whole time and now was finally standing straighten up. Every time he saw her he wanted to tell her all about his day and ask about hers but she was hardly ever alone. 'What are you thinking about?' he asked after few minutes of silence.

'Old days. How easy everything used to be.' _deep_ Naruto commented in his mind. 'Sometimes I wish I could go back and just stay in this calmness. But here we are all grown up' she smirked.

After almost an hour Shikamaru went out of the tent and they started preparing quick breakfast. Hinata woke up her teammates and Akamaru. Shino stared at her for a while. After packing their stuff they were once again jumping from tree to tree but this time Hinata was followed by bright blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to Suna Temari welcomed them with bright smile. She took them to their rooms and said that Gaara wanted to see them for dinner and Naruto couldn't wait to see him, after all it was him who knew the Kazekage best. Hinata Kiba and Shino remembered him from Chuunin exam, war and few more occasions but they hadn't actually spoken to him much. Shikamaru who had spent a lot of time in company of Temari did know Gaara a little, appreciated his strength and battle skills but wasn't really interested in making friends with him.

Once in theirs rooms they all took a long showers to clean themselves after the road. Hinata, although she was girl, was the first one to go out of her room. She decided that she won't be waiting for boys and went out. She was looking for a teashop because she had forgotten to bring tea with her from Konoha. And tea was her morning routine which she didn't want to stop. Apparently there was no such thing as teashop in Suna so she bought tea from the shop on the corner of the street. Suna wasn't her favorite place on earth. There were hardly any plants and a lot of dust from the sand but even she had to admire the work that people had put into building this city. Architecture was astonishing even with the lack of colour. Everything there was similar. In Konoha almost every building was different and sometimes it could make people dizzy but here the architects had done a wonderful job keeping the city under control. She spotted two figures running towards her. She rolled her eyes.

'Where were you?' Kiba almost shouted. 'Couldn't you tell us you were leaving?'

'Nothing happened Kiba. I went out to buy some tea. Calm down' she didn't want to fight with him. 'Where are the others?'

'Inside. In fifteen minutes we are going to the restaurant so go and put the tea in your room' he was now mostly pissed at himself. Hinata was a grown up after all. But he couldn't let go of his protective instincts. Hinata mostly didn't mind it but from time to time she became irritated, she could understand that he cared about her safety but there was nothing to be scared about since war. Secondly since the war ended she's been training even harder than before, not only with her team but also with Shikamaru with whom she found weird connection. They first started talking when both of them were leaving cemetery, Shikamaru to lost his father in the war and his sensei shortly before it. Hinata had been the one to say how sorry she was and Shikamaru had huge urge to scream. He had had enough of sorrys from everybody but when he had looked at her he knew that this time it had been different she really did feel sorry, she understood. So he had invited her for some coffee which she accepted but had ordered tea instead. After that they had met at the training ground and it was he who had suggested they train together. She had never been strongest person alive but he could see that she had improved and had been able to keep up with him. Nowadays they considered each other good friends and even better sparring partners but Kiba didn't know that, nobody did because neither of them told anyone, not that they had made plan not to.

When the group of five made it to the restaurant Gaara was already there with his siblings. Hinata sat near the window so she could look at the street apparently Shikamaru was thinking the same and sat opposite her. They exchanged looks when Naruto started behaving like... well Naruto. Shikamaru even smirked when he saw her rolling her eyes. He no longer thought that she loved Naruto he considered this feeling more of the sentiment than love. The kind of sentiment one feels towards the good old days. But he didn't want to be the one to tell her that, she needed to come to it on her own. On the other hand Naruto really grew to love her but not in romantic way nor as a sister it was the kind of love you feel when you meet someone who is too good to be true. Of course he wanted to protect her but almost everybody wanted to protect Hinata, she was definitely too good. And that could break her. He couldn't even compare her to Temari the most irrational person on earth. They were like fire and water but still the two were more than friendly with each other. He used to think that he had feelings for Temari when they planned Chuunin exam together but after the war they lost contact and spoke only on few times. Life isn't that easy and you don't always end up with your first love. But if it wasn't hard enough to find someone that loves you back life sometimes becomes shit, people change and this old love isn't the same anymore so it comes to end. Troublesome. He looked at the people around the table. It was a weird mixture. Two loud brats - one is the war hero, two hooded male and only one talking, Kazekage, two women who are completely different and a man who usually is too lazy to get up. And all of them survived hell. After eating two dishes he suddenly felt a huge urge to get away from this restaurant. To his surprise Hinata said that she wanted to go sightseeing while they still had time and he, to everyone else's surprise, suggested to go with her.

'Thank you' he said when they were few meters away from the entrance.

'Troublesome, huh?' She smiled when he nodded. 'But you know that I really do want to see the city?'

'Yeah' he didn't 'haven't you been here before?'

'Oh I have. But I have never had time to see this place. And since we have nothing to do until tomorrow...' she wasn't sure what is there to see but she really didn't want to listen to the conversations in the restaurant neither wanted she go to the hotel. 'We can have some fun' she looked at Shikamaru with a grin on her face.

'Dare I ask what is "something fun"?'

'Oh I don't know we can go to the center and find a crazy shop with even crazier stuff or go to some modern art museum. In modern art museums there is always something to laugh about.' Shikamaru didn't know if she tried to be playful but it suited her. 'Oh look there is a haunted house somewhere!' She pointed at the poster on the building.

'Okay haunted house it is. But I hope you know that it will not be scarry? We are not 5 anymore' she shot him with a deadly stare.

'Do you have any sense of humor at all?' She laughed.

But he was right. This haunted house wouldn't even be scarry if they actually were 5. But she did laugh. And to be honest he almost did to. Nothing in this place was scary not even the spiders that normally scared the shit out of Hinata. They looked funny with this obviously plastic legs and kind of hideous faces. But she laughed even harder when they went into tent with deformed mirrors.

'You have so tiny head in this one'

'Oh yeah? Look at your legs here. Wanna hit the gym?' He said in return. She slapped him on the shoulder.

'I don't know what you are talking about. I look extremely hot in this one.' Now he couldn't stop his laughter.

'Extremely' he couldn't stop for a few minutes. And so they spent another hour pointing at each other in different mirrors. That's what it's been like between the two of them. They were completely different together and both liked it. It was simple, they almost never spoke about serious things. Nobody knew it but all they really needed was a good silly laugh from time to time.

Then they went to the nearest cafeteria and ordered black coffee, green tea and to pieces of coconut cake that looked very delicious. They sat outside and watched sunset in silence. Another beautiful thing about this relationship was that they could comfortably sit and not talk.

When they got back to the hotel everybody was already there. Kiba got out of his room to tell them that they need to be ready at 8. He looked questioningly at them but didn't ask and went to bed.

'Sleep tight' Shikamaru said and smiled.

'Night' she waved and went to bed as well.

In Konoha nothing changed. Sasuke still didn't talk to Sakura and she tried hard not to think about it. She spent 12 hours in hospital doing everything that she could. From checking on patients to filling out the paperwork. When she got home she was too exhausted to think and fell asleep in no time.

Ino was mad at the situation but couldn't do anything more so she spent the day with Sai. She was planting new flowers in the garden and he drew them. Or at least she thought he was drawing flowers but it wasn't true.


End file.
